


You've Swam in Every Ocean

by paraphrase



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Brief Allusion to Past Abuse, M/M, emo porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraphrase/pseuds/paraphrase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jared still can't believe that he's the only one who gets to see Jensen like this: unguarded, vulnerable, pliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Swam in Every Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Written for salt_burn_porn and gold_bluepoint's prompt of "swallowing swords". Unbeta'd. Brief allusion to past abuse. Emo-porn? Very, very, very loosely based on Rocky Votolato's song Swallowing Swords.

Sometimes Jared still can't believe that he's the only one who gets to see Jensen like this: unguarded, vulnerable, pliant.  
  
This is Jared's favourite kind of moment. When Jensen is splayed before him, his body limp and relaxed against the bed, eyes closed tight, hands clutching the sheets in a vice like grip. They've been together for almost a year, and Jensen still never fails to take Jared's breath away.  
  
Jared covers Jensen's body with his, moving to latch on Jensen's neck, licking at the strip of skin below his ear, lips closing around and sucking it lightly. He just tastes so fucking  _good_ , and Jared can't help but moan a little as he peppers Jensen's neck with small, gentle kisses before trailing his mouth over Jensen's lips and capturing them with his own. Jared bites at Jensen's lower lip, tugging it slightly, then laving it with his tongue. He loves how red and puffy Jensen's lips get.  
  
Jensen arches up against him and tries to grind his lower half against Jared, seeking more friction. "Jared," he moans, Jared's name escaping his lips like a half sung prayer. "Please."  
  
Jared lays his left hand on Jensen's stomach firmly, but lacking any force, pressing him back against the bed. "Shh, baby, I got you," he replies. "Let me take care of you."  
  
And he does. Jared wants to take care of Jensen. To slowly unravel him with his kisses, his touch. He wants to leave Jensen breathless, to render him speechless and unable to speak anything else but Jared's name. Then he wants to catch Jensen when he falls apart, put him back together and keep him safe under his wings.  
  
He sees Jensen acquiesce, and Jared kisses him again, his tongue probing between Jensen's lips, seeking entry. Jared deepens the kiss when Jensen parts his lips, and he groans in Jensen's mouth when he feels the other man's tongue battling against his. He runs a hand over Jensen's side, revelling at the baby soft skin under his touch, and he can't help but think just how fucking lucky he truly is. Jensen is beautiful and breathtaking and absolutely his.  
  
Jared breaks the kiss and he hears Jensen let out a pained noise. "I got you, baby," he repeats against Jensen's cheek. He mouths his way back down to Jensen's neck, licking at the bead of sweat forming just barely above Jensen's collarbone. It's warm and salty and god help him, Jared needs more. Jared shifts and continues to move his lips south, brushing them all over Jensen's chest before stopping above Jensen's right nipple. He blows a soft puff, his breath ghosting over Jensen's nub and he hears Jensen cry out.  
  
"Stop teasing, Jared," Jensen begs.  
  
Jared laughs a little, gazing up at Jensen, meeting his eyes. "Not teasing, baby," he promises. Without warning, Jared bites Jensen's nipple, hard, and he watches as Jensen shivers, a sharp, guttural moan escaping his lips.  
  
Jared lashes his tongue over the pebbled nub, licking and sucking it on softly before grazing his teeth over it again. He gives the same attention to the other nipple, encouraged by the ragged, choked sighs coming from Jensen.  
  
He trails his hand lower, running them up and down Jensen's stomach, and he frowns a little when he feels the familiar bump of a long, thin scar marring Jensen's flawless skin. He feels white, hot anger coursing through him as he remembers the man who put them there and he wants nothing more than to find him and kill him for hurting Jensen, for leaving scars on his boy, for shattering his lover into a million tiny pieces and discarding him like he is nothing but trash ready to be trampled on.  
  
Jensen must have read his mind and felt the change in the air. "It's okay, Jared," he whispers. "I've got you now, remember? It's just you and me."  
  
And with that, Jared's brought back. Because Jensen's right - he has Jared now. Jensen may have carried so much pain in his arms and climbed a thousand mountains and embraced years of pain and uncertainty in the hands of a man who cared so little for him...but that is in the past, in a time long ago. Jensen has Jared now, and he swears on his own life itself that no one will ever lay scars on Jensen like that again.  
  
He shifts his body lower, trailing his lips down from Jensen's nipples, leaving open-mouthed kisses against the center of Jensen's sternum down to the other man's stomach before stopping at the tip of Jensen's scar. Jared licks all the way down the length of the scar and back up again, lips closing around and laving his lips all over the marred skin. Jared knows he can't take away the past, but he wants to take away the ugly memories and replace them with something new, something better.  
  
"Jared, please," Jensen moans. "I need more, baby."  
  
Jared moves lower, his mouth following the barely there trail of hair on Jensen's stomach until his teeth grazes over the lining of Jensen's boxers. "Shh, baby, I got you," he says. Jared hooks his fingers on the other man's boxers and tugs the fabric down, revealing Jensen's thick, hard, leaking cock.  
  
Jensen whimpers as the air blows against his cock, and he involuntarily raises his hips, needing more contact with Jared. "Now, now, now," he cries. "Jared, please."  
  
Jared plants his hand firmly on Jensen's stomach again as he takes the head of Jensen's dick into his mouth. He licks at the slit and laps at the small bead of precome, tasting Jensen, tasting his baby, and Jared almost comes undone. It's a mix of salty and bitter and sweet, and Jared can't get enough. He moans around Jensen's cock and takes him in even more, inch after inch disappearing in Jared's mouth.  
  
He feels Jensen's hands on his head, Jensen's fingers trailing all over his hair. "I...I don't know if I can last, baby," Jensen breathes, his words ragged. "Feels too good."  
  
Jared brings a hand to cup Jensen's balls and he tightens his mouth even more around Jensen's dick, sucking him harder, taking him deeper until the head of Jensen's cock hits the back of his throat. He wants it - wants Jensen's come. He wants to taste him, to feel the thick strands of Jensen's come on his tongue.  
  
Jared pulls up, licking the crown again, before sucking Jensen whole, all the way down to the root, and he feels Jensen tense. Jensen lets out a loud, primal cry, and he's coming. Jensen shakes uncontrollably, shouting Jared's name like a litany, and Jared can't help but take it all in. He feels the first shot at the back of his throat, and he greedily sucks Jensen even more, wanting to taste every drop, to have everything Jensen has to offer.  
  
Jared feels Jensen's body shake once more before sagging on the bed, spent, contentment marking his features and he can't help but smile. Jensen looks beautiful. He did that - Jared did that. And then he knows. That no matter what life throws at them, no matter how many times the past rears its ugly head in, Jared knows that Jensen is his whole life now. And that he wants nothing more than to spend the rest of it with him.


End file.
